


Help

by DrAquarius



Series: The 4B (Big Boys Bottom Better) Series [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Almost a pwp, Anal Sex, Both Lose Virginity, Bottom Sam, Bottom Samwell, Bottom Samwell Tarly, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Yggritte AU, Oral Sex, Post-Resurrection Jon, Rimming, Top Jon, Top Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrAquarius/pseuds/DrAquarius
Summary: After being resurrected, Jon has almost no feelings at all. Sam is worried that this will prevent the Jon he knew to ever come back to life so tries his best to rescue his friend.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Okay, so this is one of my first story about Game of Thrones and I decided to write this because I think nothing can be worse that this show ending, so here I am. Besides, we lack bottom!Sam in this fandom. I hope you guys enjoy it.

The blizzard is a little bit too terrifying tonight. Sam keeps under the covers, trying to sleep. Jon is in the bed right next to him. Being Lord Commander, he has some privileges and one of them is taking anyone to sleep by his side. Yet, Sam is not sleeping, he’s just lying there and listening to the wind crashing violently on the wood walls. 

He can’t sleep, not after what happened between the two of them and he thinks Jon should not be able to do it either, but clearly, it’s not an issue for him. 

. 

_“You can stay and sleep with me, I know the intendants and rangers’ rooms are not that protective over the cold,” Jon said simply, while adding more wood to the hearth. His face was static, like a cold breeze froze his expression in place. Not a single day has passed since he came back that he didn’t look like that and Sam was afraid. Coming back from the dead had changed Jon and he wasn’t sure in which way._

_“Are you sure? Am I not being inconvenient?” he asked. He needed assurance._

_“Of course not,” Jon looked over his shoulder. Sam couldn’t quite see if this was true or just a sample of politeness. “If I didn’t want you to stay, I wouldn’t say it. But if you don’t want to stay…”_

_“No, no, no!” Sam hurried to add, “I’m pleased that you’re inviting me and it’s completely flattering to have such a privilege.”_

_“Then why are you second-guessing?”_

_“I’m… I’m not sure,” he admitted._

_“Is there something making you uncomfortable?” finally Jon’s expression showed something that was not an unimpressed gaze. He looked almost worried._ Almost. 

_“You changed, Jon. Ever since you came back, you know you’re not the same,” he exposed, fearing for how Jon would feel about hearing that. Would he be offended or just extend his_ _worry?_

_Neither._

_He showed absolutely no reaction to what Sam said, but after a short minute of silence he finally spoke, “I know, but I don’t know what you say to help you feel different about it.”_

_“I don’t want you to change my feelings, I just want you to… I don’t know, Jon,” Sam said exasperated. “I mean, you don’t smile anymore, you don’t show anger. It’s just…”_

_“Nothing feels like the same, Sam,” Jon confessed, approaching him slowly._ _The_ _Tarly could see he was being cautious not to make him fall back scared and Gods, he was so scared right now. “When I was there, it was dark and cold and I felt everything. Pain, guilt, worry, anger, happiness, hunger, thirst, sadness, all at once. It was so overwhelming and when I woke up on that table, I felt only one thing and it was also too overwhelming to make me crave for it again. It was relief. I don’t know how much time exactly I’ve been dead, but if felt like my whole life in there. Those feelings were so intense… nothing that happens now can be significant.”_

_Sam swallowed hard._

_By the moment Jon finished his explanation, they were face to face. They were the same height and though Sam’s shape was bulkier, he felt so small next to that same look._

_He instantly felt bad for Jon. He knew now why his friend had changed so much and why his presence wasn’t the same anymore. He could only remember he would do anything for Jon, no matter what, he needed to do something about that quickly._

_“I started thinking about things that I never did, things that_ _… maybe would make me feel something different, something that was not in the repertoire of my emotions before.”_

_“What did you think about?”_

_Sam didn’t have a verbal answer. Jon stared at him for a long moment, before holding to his vest and pulling him close. Their face_ _s_ _almost met immediately, but Jon stopped a mere inch away. His eyes analyzed the man he was holding too. Sam’s eyes were wide and his mouth was twitching from the surprise, the fear and the confusion of the moment._

_Then, Jon proceeded to kiss him._

_It was not bad. Sam had kissed a woman before and he couldn’t deny he didn’t think of at least pecking the lips of some guys there. He simply was not expecting that Jon would be the one boy to fill in that thought._

_The kiss was a simple touch of lips with a suction that resulted on Jon nibbling at Sam’s lower lip for a second when they separated._

_“D-Do… Do you f-f-feel s-something,” he stuttered so much he thought Jon couldn’t understand him._

_“Nothing new,” he answered. “I kissed before. I’m sorry,” but they both knew he was not, “I kept thinking you would refuse if I had warned you.”_

_._

And then, they were off to sleep. 

Sam wasn’t able to say anything after that. He just felt so sad for his best friend. He wishes Jon was back to his usual self, that the trauma of the emotional tempest fades. He is willing to help, he truly is, but he doesn’t know how to get to it. 

“Are you alright?” 

Sam nearly jumps off his skin. He didn’t realize Jon awoke. He’s now looking at him through sleepy eyes but if not by the recent sleep fog on his mind, his expression is quite similar to the one that would last all day long. 

“Y-Yeah,” Sam lies, but he can’t lie to Jon. The man drags his body out of the covers and sits on the bed. 

“Tell me,” he asks. 

“I-I…” Sam wishes he could wrap a string around his tongue and spin on a spindle to stop with the goddamn stuttering. “I was thinking about what… what we did and… what you said.” 

“You mean, the kiss?” Jon asks. 

“Y-Yes and… what you said afterwards.” 

Jon looks down quickly and then back at Sam, sipping on a little confusion, “What was it?” 

“You said you… you kissed before,” Sam speaks, finally. His mouth is so dry he feels like all the wine in the world would never be enough to dampen it again, “it means it’s not something new, right?” 

“It was not a man, so it was kind of new,” Jon shrugs and hints a smile. Sam is being idiot and maybe this makes him feel something, even if it’s almost nothing. 

“What I meant to suggest is… if you want to try something new related to something like that… I-I… I…” Sam has to take a long breath before finally letting it out, “I’m here for you. I-I mean, I’ll help you with anything you need.” 

Jon analyzes him for a moment, not sure of what he just heard. Sam can totally understand why he is thinking so much. This is something completely strange to discover about your friend, that he is open to kissing you even when you’re both the same sex. 

“Kissing was the only thing I had in mind with a man, Sam,” Jon says, “but if you’re talking about totally new things, you know what I have never done and I don’t think you would accept that.”

The blizzard outside seems to be inside Sam’s head right now. He knows it because he never tried it either. His heart is beating violently against his chest. 

“I can’t ask you for that,” Jon states. 

“But if you did, I would accept,” Sam exposes too fast. 

“Would you?” Jon inquires, a mere drop of confusion hinting in his eyes, but enough to say he is really confused. 

“Whatever you ask, Jon,” Sam states, “I just want to help you. It’s terrorizing for me to see you like this. It has been weeks since you’re back but it still feels like you’re gone and I want you back. Please… Let me help you.”

“That’s very… noble of you, Sam,” Jon lowers his face, until they’re kiss-close again. This time, Sam eliminates the distance between them, pushing his lips to his friend’s ones. 

Jon opens his mouth and they add more to it. A little bit of tongue seems perfect. They suck on each other’s lips delicately and then they adjust their positions on the bed so that they’re hugging each other while doing it. 

Jon’s hand are definitely looking for something, because they touch every single inch of Sam’s body and Sam understands it. He is searching for a different sensation, for something that he hasn’t felt yet. He looks for it in Sam’s shoulders, his light-haired chest, his tammy, and then his ass. 

Sam blushes and freezes for just a second on the kiss, but that’s enough for Jon to stop and realize that maybe he has gone too fast. They look at each other for a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” Jon says out of precaution. 

“It’s alright, I said I would do it,” Sam assures, but he himself is not sure about that anymore. Of course, he was thinking a little different when he suggested this to his friend, but anything is a goal now that they started. 

“You know I’m not worried about it truly, but you are,” Jon affirms, holding his hand delicately. “I’m traumatized and I don’t recommend that. Don’t force yourself into something you’ll regret later.” 

Sam has to take a moment to think about it all. This is his first time ever with someone. It’s not just kissing, it’s going way beyond. It feels weird to do it with a man and in the receiving end. However, knowing that the other man is Jon and thinking that this is possibly a way to have him back to his full normal self makes it sound less terrifying and more tender. 

“I-I don’t think I’ll regret this,” he admits, “I think it-it’s worth the risk.” 

“We’ll go slowly,” Jon counsels, “If you feel like stopping you shall tell me. Is this alright for you?” 

Sam nods in response and let’s Jon come closer again for another kiss. This time, knowing what waits for him is easier and makes him a little more comfortable when Jon’s hands go to all the places he can touch. He doesn’t go for his backside just yet, though. Like he said before, he wants to take this slow now. 

Kissing is good and Sam can feel it down his body. His erection is only halfway, the tension won’t let it get full force, but Jon is there rock solid and he intends to make this good for Sam. If Jon can’t feel it, he’s up to make Sam take the best of it and if he, Jon, feels it too, then is all win. 

They roll on the bed and Jon is on top of Sam, leaving his mouth alone to kiss on the side of his neck, nipping gently at first, but them sucking with moderate strength. Bruises are going to be too obvious. He goes down Sam’s chest and uses his mouth on a nipple. The moment his lips close around the bud, Sam takes a hand to his mouth to suppress the grunt or moan or whatever sound that is that he couldn’t control escaping his mouth. 

Jon knows he’s doing the right thing now, so he uses his tongue to whip the pink button more and more, sucking on it every now and then, making the larger man under him squirm and bite his lips to control his own sounds. This is a different feeling, indeed. 

Not the sexual feeling, Jon had been horny long before he even thought about consummating the act with another person. Being with a man is different of his dreams about a woman with big breasts, large legs that would embrace him and make him see stars, but this is what makes it different from his imagination and a little far from what he felt before. 

Jon finally stops messing with Sam’s nipples when he realizes the man’s cock is satisfyingly hard. 

He glances at Sam’s face. It’s flush pink, his eyes are closed and his breathing is slightly heavier than normal. His lower lip is also reddened because of the biting he had to do to keep silent. 

“Is it still good?” Jon asks. 

Sam’s eye suddenly open. He was clearly not expecting any questions, “better than I thought,” he confesses. “Do you want me to try?” 

“If you want to try, I will be here for it,” Jon states. 

Sam takes that as ‘yes’ and moves on the bed, so now Jon is lying on his back and he is on top of him, kissing his neck just like Jon did to him, and going down the Lord Commander’s body to find his chest. The scars are still there, not as fresh as before, they look much better than the dark red bloody wounds, but Sam isn’t sure if they still hurt, so he skips to the nipples. 

The reaction Jon gives him is not as intense as he expected. Yet, he completely understands after a moment that maybe these aren’t sensitive spots on his body and tries to be positive when he denies to himself that this is not because of the numbness on Jon’s mind. 

He keeps going lower and lower. Jon’s muscles are tensing under his touch and that feels right to him. Sam wonders if Jon has ever had his cock sucked by someone. He told the story about the prostitute when he was younger, he didn’t have the courage to penetrate her but didn’t say anything about the mouth. 

The only way to know about that is to go for it and he embraces the tip with his lips. Jon’s reactions is better this time. His breaths come as soft pants and Sam is proud of himself for eliciting some reactions— _finally!_

He tries to take it deeper but it’s a little hard. Only halfway inside and he already feels the tip touch the back of his throat. The one thing he starts to think is about having that on his butthole. Will he really be able to endure it? 

Jon is still panting when Sam tries to go further and feels the tip enter his throat. He doesn’t choke immediately, he is prepared for what is coming, but the sensation that follows is uncomfortable, so he withdraws the cock from his mouth and takes harsh breaths. 

Jon sits and kisses him back to normality. Sam feels the blood rush through his body, because the more they do, they more it becomes closer to the last part and he is still trying to assure himself that everything is going to be good. 

“How… How would you like me?” he asks. 

“For now, on your back,” Jon says, giving him one more peck on the lips before getting out of the way. 

Sam lays down and leaves Jon to do what he pleases and needs to suppress another grunt when feels his own erection being engulfed. Jon is nothing careful like him, probably a consequence of the numbness, but he takes the cock deep on his mouth and Sam can easily feel the tip touching the back of the other’s throat. It’s so intense… And so. Fucking. Good! 

His mind is about to blow as Jon takes only the tip between his lips and sucks with volition. Sam can’t come now, he doesn’t want to. However, _bloody hell,_ this is hard. He's on the verge of losing his self-control when Jon stops and withdraws with a ‘pop’. 

“On your stomach now,” Jon commands. 

Sam has a few objections in the back of his mind about turning his butt to the man who’s supposed to be fucking it, but he says nothing as he turns around, holding a pillow on his arms so that he can rest his face there. 

Jon’s hands spread his cheeks apart and the half-warm air of the room touch his intimate areas with no shame at all. Sam is blushing and he thanks the Gods Jon can’t see his face now. 

He expects Jon to push his cock inside or something, but what he feels instead is the scraping of Jon’s beard on the inner side of his buttocks and then a soft hot slickness attacking his hole. 

“J-Jon,” he half-says half-moans and it sounds so acute he feels ashamed instantly and decides to shut up. 

Jon, on the other hand, is not ashamed of it at all. His hands keep pushing the large and white cheeks out of the way so he can have all the access he wants to that twitching pink hole between them. Sam is not hairless, but he is not hairy either. His butt is clean and white and a few dark bristles appear eventually on his perineum and up the cleft of his ass. 

The attention goes to the puckered little ring in the middle. Sam is twitching and he doesn’t even knows why, because he has no conscience of doing it, it simply happens because the job Jon is doing to his butthole unconsciously makes him want to pull that tongue inside and when Jon does try to push, he stifles his moan on the pillow. 

Jon is tongue-fucking him now, diving his head down, trying to push his tongue inside, then getting back up and the pace is too much for Sam. He feels his own cock twitching, suffocated between his body and the bed. 

When Jon stops, it’s disappointing and, Gods, Sam is shocked that he’s disappointed because one stopped playing with his ass. 

Jon now has a finger playing the slick cleft of his, tracing little trails over the rim of his hole, bringing back the anticipation. “How does it feel?” he inquires. 

Sam needs to catch his breath before answering, “Out-Outstanding”. 

“Do you want to proceed?” 

There’s almost no doubt inside Sam right now, but he can’t find the courage to speak directly, so he answers with a nod. His arms tighten around the pillow and he buries his face deeper trying to brace himself. 

Jon sticks to his promise of going slow. He slickens himself on his own saliva and places his cock on the cleft of Sam’s butt. He moves gently, back and forth, the head teasing the entrance and then sliding up again. Sam would be lying if he said he isn’t anxious about it. 

Jon departs for a moment and more saliva falls over Sam’s opening before the cock comes back, sliding in the same pace as before. The preparation has Sam feeling himself slick, but he knows is not that simple. A woman is naturally lubricated, a man needs more effort to it. 

Jon starts pushing in slightly, the head starts to dive in and Sam feels the sting starting. He clenches out of reflex, but Jon is already moving out and then back in, like he is intending to fuck only the entrance. Between the movements, he eventually tries to push a little deeper. With each time he does it, relaxation hits Sam a little bit more and yet, even with the pain, he keeps urging for it to get done soon. He doesn’t know if it is because of the anxiety for it to start or to be over. 

“Feeling well?” he asks while inclining to kiss Sam’s nape. This way his cock is pushed on the ring of muscles tightly and Sam feels that all Jon needs is his approval for it to get inside. 

Sam grips strongly on the pillow and bites it, “Hmhm” he mumbles. 

Jon does a small push and the head pops in. 

Sam moans unashamedly this time. The pain crash on his nerves immediately, but relief comes soon when Jon retreats quickly. Sam takes a few harsh breaths, the pain on his rear is big and wrecks his mind, feeling like he was torn but in a matter of seconds it fades leaving only a ghosting discomfort and that doesn’t feel bad actually. 

“Still want to go for it?” Jon asks. 

Sam nods positively again, though trying to convince himself that this is going to be good. If only the head got him feeling destroyed, how will he be able to take the whole thing? 

Jon spits on his butthole and slicks his own cock again before starting to push in again. One more time, he pushes slowly until the head pops in. This time, instead of the heavy sting of pain, he feels a weird sensation... It’s like wants _more_ of it, despite of the sting that’s still present when Jon touches his inner walls. Feels undescribable. 

“Does it hurt?” Jon asks, kissing the back of his ear. 

“Yes, but...” Sam starts and Jon quickly pulses his dick inside him and he gasps. “Feels good too.” 

“Want me to...” 

“How does it feel to you?” Sam interrupts. The question takes them back to what’s really important and the reason why Sam has a man’s cock up his ass in this moment. 

“It’s new,” Jon answers, “feels better when I compare it to what I used to do before.” 

Sam smiles between harsh breaths and dare to move his own hips, causing Jon to shift inside him and move deeper. He moans in satisfaction. Feels even better now that he knows that’s working. Jon’s feeling good and he wants him to feel even better. Sam, out of instinct, moves his hands back to push his buttocks and open himself more for Jon. Whe he's fully inserted, Sam moans loudly. It hurts, it's good, it's pleasing, it's confusing and he wants to keep this confusion of sensations a lot more.

They stand connected until the discomfort fades and to Sam it seems like eternity. 

“Move, Jon,” he begs, wiggling his hips one more time. 

Jon does so and his back to gripping the pillow. He doesn’t know if it’s better but he tries to hold his hips the higher he’s able to. Jon moves slow at first and thank the gods he does so, because the friction becomes dry after a short time, however, Sam doesn’t have to point it out. Jon himself realizes it and withdraws. Sam can’t suppress the moan of frustration that escapes his lips. 

“Anxious for more?” Jon asks. 

Sam doesn’t answer, he feels so timid about it. Liking a cock inside him was never something he put atop of his personal plans. 

Jon says nothing else and adds more saliva to both his opening and to his own manhood. Jon braces himself for the head is leading the way inside again. He feels his own cock hard and strangled in the friction between his body and the mattress. He wants to touch himself so bad yet it’s so good what Jon is doing now that he won’t ask him to stop just for a whim. 

Jon moves a little faster this time and Sam’s insides are just adjusted to it and he doesn’t even care about that little sting anymore. It is, in fact, the thing that makes it so good. However, not the best part. When Jon takes back to add more lubrication and shifts the next time he gets in, his cock hits something inside Sam that has him strangling a scream. 

“Again,” he pleads, voice so high that he counts on the storm to prevent the others from hearing him. “There again, please!” 

Jon shifts a few more times before he hits there again and once he notices Sam’s positive reaction he does it over and over again. Sam bites in the pillow and moans uncontrollably. He can feel his own cock leaking and his orgasm building up his stomach. 

“So close, Sam,” Jon gasps. 

Sam’s level of pleasure goes over the moon hearing this words. Jon’s about to have an orgasm, he’s truly feeling something on this. 

“Jon, I’m going to...” he can’t finish the sentence. 

The spot inside him is so overstimulated now that the simple short friction between his cock and the mattress has it twitching violently. Sam feels his ass clenching and for a moment the pain is back but Jon sets himself deep inside his ass and he feels the hotness fill him as well as the wet spurts under his stomach. 

Jon is panting for what Sam can hear, sheathed so deep inside him that can be made a mission to take him out of there. 

They hold like this for a long while. Jon’s cock going soft is what separated them when it’s kicked out of Sam’s body by the tightness of his hole. Both of them gasp for that. 

“How... How did you feel?” Sam asks out of precaution. 

“That was definitely something new,” Jon states and smiles. 

Feels so good to see him smile again, Sam can merely control the words from coming out of his lips, “maybe we can do it again... On the nights we’re both free,” he suggests, but feels himself blushing under Jon’s gaze and as soon as he smirk, Sam thinks all his blood rushed to his head and he’s dizzy. 

“I’ll be more than happy to do it,” Jon replies. 

He pushes Sam to lie on his chest and kisses him on the forehead. 

The days after this, Jon’s expression doesn’t change much. He is still not affected by sad or happy news, but every night in which Sam is not on watch, he indeed shows a lot of anxiety for what is to come and Sam is there to quiet this rush by lying in any position his like and taking everything inside until they’re both mere moans and pants over the bed. 

Sam is just the happiest to help. 


End file.
